Sideswipe's leg breaks
This is how Sideswipe's leg gets broken in The Great Autobot Caper. Bumblebee: hoofsteps Everyone to their toy playing stations, Pumpkin Cake at 3:00! freezes just as Pumpkin Cake enters the room Pumpkin: Hey, Sideswipe! Ready to go? Mrs. Cake: Pumpkin Cake, it's nearly time to go. Pumpkin: Okay, mom. Be there in a minute. Mrs. Cake: You can play for a while if you want to. It's not until 7:00. leaves Pumpkin: Not until 7:00, hmm. hour later, Strongarm is tied up in rubber bands Strongarm: Oh, how I wish someone were here to save me. HELP!! Bumblebee: Let her go, Megatron! Megatron: Never, scout! Bumblebee: If you gave me a choice on how she would die, I'll accept that! Megatron: Well, how about these choices? My sword or my fushion cannon? Bumblebee: I choose... for a moment Sideswipe! Megatron: What? That's not a choice! Sideswipe: You're goin' down, Decepticreep! out his sword Megatron: Die, Autobot! his fushion cannon Sidswipe: Never! jumps Megatron: You think that's all you've got? into his jet mode Sideswipe: Nope! Megatron in half Megatron: NO!!!!!!! 'dies Bumblebee: Great job, Sideswipe! Strongarm Strongarm: Thanks for saving me, guys! up Bumblebee: No problem, Strongarm! Sideswipe: Go Team Bumblebee! fives Bumblebee Bumblebee: Yeah! Sideswipe: Alright! Sideswipe's leg breaks Pumpkin: Damm it! Mrs. Cake: Is anything wrong, sweetie? Pumpkin: Nothing's wrong, mom. Cake comes in Pound Cake: Everything alright, sis? Pumpkin: No. Sideswipe's leg's broken. Pound: So I can see. Pumpkind: I know. Pound: Well, at least things can't get any worst. Pumpkin: sighs Suppose they can't. two leave the room and the toys come to life Bumblebee: Whoa, Sideswipe! What happened to your leg? Sideswipe: What are you talkin' about? Bumblebee: One of your legs is missing. Sideswipe: What do you expect me to do? Look at my side? Bumblebee: Yes. Sideswipe: That's funny. Why would I want to look at my- when he sees he's missing a leg My leg! Bumblebee: See? I told you. Sideswipe: It feels like I'm like Olaf the Snowman. Charlie: Good one, Sideswipe. Sideswipe: Charlie, that's not funny! Charlie: Sorry. Sideswipe: Great! First my sword goes missing and now my leg's broken. What else can go wrong? Me losing my head? Nyx: I'm sorry about your leg, Sideswipe. Sideswipe: It's okay, Nyx. Skyla: Do you feel any pain? Sideswipe: I don't think so. Bumblebee: Well, at least you're okay. Strongarm: Yeah. Sideswipe: I know. But losing a leg is worst then losing my sword. Applejack: Yer' gonna be okay, Sugarcube. Sideswipe: I know, Applejack. I just hope my leg is easy to find. Rainbow: I hope so too, Sides. Sideswipe: I wonder where it could've gone. Twilight: We'll help you find it. Sideswipe: Okay. Grimlock: But in the meantime, you stay there and rest. Sideswipe: Okay. Optimus: We will find your leg, Sideswipe. I am sure of it. Thomas: Yeah. And fast. We've got to find it before Pumpkin Cake leaves. Twilight: Yeah. Owlicious, can you see Sideswipe's leg from up there? Owlicious: around and then hoots James: Guess he can't. Fixit: I think it's somewhere in this drawer. Percy: Let's look harder. Scootaloo: I hope we find it soon. Sweetie Belle: Yeah. sees something red Bumblebee: What's that? Starling: I think it could be Sideswipe's missing leg. Eagle: Let's get it and see if it is. pulls the red something out but it turns to be a red ball Bumblebee: Oh, never mind. It's just Gummy's ball. James: That's probably the something that Gummy was sniffing for when he was here. He lost his ball. Thomas: Yes. Silly Gummy. Applejack: Leavin' thangs wher' he fergets them. Toby: Yeah. How silly is he? keeps searching for Sideswipe's missing leg Hawk: Hey. I think I found it. Robyn: Really? Let's see. waits for Hawk to show what he has found Hawk: Oh. Never mind. Eagle: We need to find it. Pumpkin will be back to pick up Sideswipe any minute. Starling: I don't see how we can find it in this mess. Rainbow: Hey. I think I see it. watches as Rainbow grabs what appears to be Sideswipe's leg Rainbow: Oh. Never mind. It's just a dumb sheet of paper. it away Scootaloo: Sideswipe, when was the last time you had your leg? Sideswipe: Around the time Pumpkin was playing with me, Bee, Strongarm, and Megatron. Scootaloo: Right. So, it must've fallen under the desk somewhere. Apple Bloom: Yeah. But wher'? Sweetie Belle: How am I supposed to know? Robyn: Well, wherever it went under this thing, we need to find out where. Rainbow: I hope Applejack's pet dog can sniff it out. Applejack: Oh, she will. Trust me, mah' dog can sniff out stuff better than anyone. Isn't that right, girl? Winona: barks Applejack: You said it. Fluttershy: I hope she can find it. Henry: Me too, Fluttershy. Ultra Magnus: We ''will ''find it. Knock Out: But I just hope there's no interruption this time. James: I'm sure there won't be any interruptions, Knock Out. Knock Out: Okay. quietly Ya show off. James: What did you say? Knock Out: I didn't say anything. James: Yes, you did. I heard you. Knock Out: Alright, alright. I said you're a show off. James: '''THAT'S IT! 'on Knock Out two start fighting and Sideswipe slaps his head Thomas: Sometimes, I wish those two would quit fighting. Percy: Likewise. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. Besides, they share the same personality and like to keep their paintjobs clean. Gordon: Also, they hate dirty jobs. Rarity: But Pumpkin never puts me in dirty places. She keeps my mane perfectly neat. Rainbow: Yeah. But I don't understand why James and Knock Out hate each other. Applejack: Nor do Ah'. Ratchet: It's because, when Knock Out joined the Autobots, He and James started calling each other weird names and that lead to them becoming rivals. Sideswipe: Look, can we please get back to finding my leg?! Thomas: Oops. Sorry, Sideswipe. Percy: I just need to go somewhere private for a while. Thomas: Okay. Just make you hurry back, Percy. Percy: Okay. off Spike: Where's he going? Thomas: Somewhere to sit and think alone. Percy: That's right. leaves Applejack: Have ya' found it yet, girl? Winona: barks Applejack: Well then, let's see it. before everyone can see what Winona has found, Mrs. Cake comes up the stairs Thomas: gasps It's Mrs. Cake! Everyone freeze! all stop in their tracks as Mrs. Cake comes in Mrs. Cake: Oh, my. Sideswipe, your leg is broken. Oh, well, looks like you're going on the shelf. Sideswipe on the shelf Cake leaves the room and everyone unfreezes Thomas: Oh no! Fixit: Sideswipe's been shelved. Sideswipe: Aw, man! Rainbow: Anyways, what were you gonna show us, girl? Winona: barks Rainbow: Okay. Let's see it. Applejack: Lead the way, girl. goes back to the desk as Sideswipe sits glummy on the shelf. However, James and Knock Out are still fighting down below James: I am gonna tear you apart! Knock Out Knock Out: Go ahead and try! James Sideswipe: Hey! Will you two knock it off down there? I'm trying to get some sleep! James: Oh. Sorry, Sideswipe. Knock Out: Yeah. Sorry. James: We'll get back to looking for your leg. Sideswipe: Okay. back to sleep and Knock Out leave to help the others as Sideswipe sleeps peacefully Applejack: Come on, Winona! You can sniff out things better than anypony. Rainbow: It has to be somewhere in there. Winona: barks Fluttershy: I think she found it! Applejack: What did ya' find, girl? Winona: out what she found and then whines Applejack: Never mind. It's just a pair of red shorts. them away Winona: whimpers Applejack: Nice try, girl. Rainbow: How are we ever gonna find that bot's missing leg? Thomas: sighs I don't know. Fixit: Hey! What's keeping Percy? Thomas: I don't know. He said he would be back soon. Stephen: Yeah. But he's been gone for a long time. Sweetie Belle: I'll go look for him. Rarity: Okay, Sweetie Belle. Belle leaves the room to look for Percy Knock Out: on something hard '''OW!!! James: What? Knock Out: on one foot whie holding his other I stepped on something hard! around in circle shouting gibberish peeks down to see what Knock Out stepped on. And it turns out to be... James: Sideswipe's leg! You found it, Knock Out! Knock Out: I did? I mean, I did! Applejack: Nice goin', Knocks. grabs Sideswipe's leg and races to tell Sideswipe James: Hey, Sideswipe! Wake up! Sideswipe: What is it, James? down James: Look what Knock Out found! his leg Sideswipe: My leg! Great work, Knock Out! Knock Out: You're welcome! to walk off but is pounced on by Winona and knocked over Sideswipe: laughs I guess Winona wants to congratulate you too! Knock Out: being licked by Winona Stop that! I'm going to rust! Applejack: laughs But ya' told me that y'all wer' rust proof. Knock Out: Yeah. But can you please tell her to get off me? Now? Applejack: Winona, can ya' please get off Knock Out? jumps down from Knock Out's belly Applejack: Sorry about that. Knock Out: That's okay. Sideswipe: How are you going to get my leg up to me? James: I don't know. Ari: I could take it up to him. James: Thanks, Ari. Ari: No problem. Sideswipe's leg and flies up to the shelf Here's your leg, Sideswipe. Sideswipe: Thanks, Ari. Ari: You're welcome! off happy that he has his leg back, falls back to sleep Thomas: Who wants to play the Transformers video game with me? Ari: I do! I do! two take the game controllers and the word, "Start" appears on the TV Twilight: Thomas is always into games like that. Scootaloo: Yeah. the basement, Sweetie Belle is looking for Percy Sweetie Belle: Percy, where are you? suddenly hears someone sobbing Sweetie Belle: Percy? Is that you? finds him sitting in a dark corner of the room Sweetie Belle: Percy? Why are you crying? Is everything alright? Percy: No, Sweetie Belle! Everything is not alright! Sweetie Belle: Why? What's up? Percy: It's just that it hurts remembering the accident. Sweetie Belle: What accident? Percy: Well, many years ago, I had a father. He was killed during a big fire. That's the accident I'm talking about. Sweetie Belle: Oh. I feel terribly sorry for you. Percy: Thank you, Sweetie Belle. her Sweetie Belle: Well, let's get back to the others. They're probably wondering where we are. Percy: Yeah. We should. leave the basement in Pumpkin Cake's room, Thomas and Ari have failed at the Transformers video game Thomas: Aw! Come on, we almost had him! Ari: Ugh! This game is so hard! James: Now you tell me. Knock Out: Maybe the controllers aren't working right. Thomas: Yeah. You're probably right, Knock Out. and Sweetie Belle enter the room Thomas: Percy. You're back. Fixit: Where were you? Percy: I was in the basement. Sweetie Belle: I found him there. Fixit: Oh. Percy: Did you find Sideswipe's missing leg? James: Yes. Sweetie Belle: Where was it? Robyn: It was under the desk. Percy: Oh. Ari: So, if Pumpkin Cake's not here yet, how about a game of hide and seek? Ten Cents: I'd love that. Starling: Me too. Eagle: Okay. You all go hide. I'll start counting. 1, 2, 3... James: Psst. Thomas. Come under here. continues counting and Thomas joins James under the bed Ultra Magnus: He'll never find us down here. Knock Out: He will if you don't stop talking. Ultra Magnus: Okay. No more talking. I will not talk anymore. The talking is over. Knock Out: You're still talking. Ultra Magnus: Sssh. Not talking. hides behind a cactus plant as Eagle continues to count Hawk: This a good place to hi... pricked on the nose by one of the cactus spines Ouch! is hiding in a cuboard. She tries to keep the door closed but it keeps opening. She whistles to Gummy and he comes over Arcee: Gummy. I need something to block the door so it doesn't open. spy a piece of wood Arcee: gasp That's perfect! goes over the piece of wood and picks it up, revealing Starling Starling: Hey! sees some paint cans and she quickly hides franticly searches for a hiding place Fixit: It has to be a spot where I can't easily be seen. spies an empty cardboard box nearby and hides in it, closing the flaps and taping them shut Eagle: Ninety eight, Ninety Nine, One Hundred. Ready or not! Here I come! starts to look for the others Eagle: Now, where could they be hiding? suddenly hears soft giggling Eagle: Ah-ha! I see you Thomas and James! Thomas: You just found us because you saw our wheels. Eagle: I also heard you giggling. James: Ugh! Whatever! then hears a rattle Eagle: I know that's you Starling. comes out Starling: Hey! That's not fair! Eagle: I heard the paint cans rattling. James: Guys, cut it out! and Starling sigh Eagle: Now to find the others. looks around Hawk: pricked again Ouch! hears and goes over Eagle: on the pot Hi, Hawk! Hawk: out covered in cactus spines Oh, hey, Eagle. continues to look for the others Sweetie Belle: giggling Eagle: I can see you, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle: How did you find me? Eagle: her tail and gently tugs it Your tail gave you away. Sweetie Belle: Stupid tail. Eagle: laughs Arcee: giggles Eagle: Arcee! goes over to the cupboard and removes the peace of wood. The door swings open revealing Arcee Arcee: You found me, Eagle. Eagle: Of course, I did! looks for the others Raven: by Eagle: I see you, Raven. Raven: Oh, great. I'm not a very good hider, am I? Eagle: No. You're not. Raven: Ha ha, very funny. Strongarm: giggles Eagle: I can hear you, Strongarm. Strongarm: Aw, man. Eagle: Sorry. Your wings gave you away. Strongarm: Damm it. Eagle: I can't believe I'm so good at this. continues his search for the others Blaze: giggling Eagle: I can hear you, Blaze! Blaze: Aw, man! Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts